Omen of the twins
by Story telling-talent fairy
Summary: Stormclan and Darkclan, two clans that have been at war with each other for moons. But when a prophecy comes saying two kits will bring peace, hope is restored there will be an end to the bloodshed. Only problem is, how can two cats unite the clans by themselves? ACCEPTING OCs BY PM ONLY
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story! The OC form is at the bottom if you want to send one in, and if you don't I hope you enjoy anyway! In this story the clans don't exist, so it's okay if your pre-fix is Shadow, Thunder, Wind, or River. (It helps me more since I'm painfully uncreative with names.) So, enjoy this prologue!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Goldenstar, the tall golden-brown, amber eyed, she-cat leader of StormClan was on top of a large rock staring at the night sky. The medicine cat, Honeytail, a pale ginger with a gold-tipped tail and green eyes padded up next to her.

"You've been very distracted lately, Goldenstar, is something wrong?" she asked.

"You know just what's been bothering me, Honeytail!" she snapped at her, before calming down and switching to a more gentle tone. "It's the prophecy Starclan sent just last sunrise." Honeytail nodded, wanting to have forgotten the subject.

Goldenstar let her mind wonder again, looking towards the sky. Remembering the words StarClan sent, _"Two, one black, one white, will unite the clans and end all red." _She thought to herself, hopping down off the rock. "But, what two cats are capable of doing such? How could they?" A far off yowl of pain is heard coming from camp, breaking her of her thoughts.

"Oh no! Paleflower's kits are coming! I need to get back there!" Honeytail called as she ran back to camp, Goldenstar right behind her.

Back at camp, Honeytail had just barely made it on time. She was rushing around collecting painkilling herbs and yelling instructions to Paleflower all at once. Paleflower's silver tabby pelt heaving as she breathed heavily, her blue eyes clouding over. "Don't you quit on me! You can do it! One more push!" Finally, the first kit was born, a black tom. Strangely, he had a white circle around his left eye. Soon after, the second kit was born, a white she-cat with a black circle around her right eye. Ashclaw, a dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and the father came in while Paleflower and honeytail started licking the kits.

"What are we going to name them?" He asked Paleflower.

She pointed to the black tom. "His name will be Shadowkit." Then the white she-cat."She will be Lightkit." she sighed

Goldenstar padded in after all the commotion had settled down, and went over to look at the new born kits. Honeytail smiled expecting her to be happy to see them, but Goldenstar's eyes widened and she had a look of shock on her face.

"It's them." she whispered not losing her shocked expression.

* * *

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Rank(warrior, apprentice, ect.):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Relations with the twins(friends, foes, family members, ect. if family member, you can't be a sibling):**

**Mate or crush(if any):**

**Anything I forgot: **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed, I was in a hurry to get it kits will grow up, so if you want to put future mate or something, that's fine. You'll learn more about their personalities next chapter, so until then I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Also, if you haven't noticed I designed them to look like the yin-yang symbols, also their names are opposite as well. Next chapter should be in about two or three days, and I'll try to keep updating constantly with this schedule. See ya'll next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the late update guys! ^_^' Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Lightkit was in terrible danger. She didn't know why, but she found herself running through a dark forest. She was being chased by dark, shadowed cats. No, these weren't cats... they were cat-like nightmare creatures come to life! Her heart was beating fast, her small paws going as fast as they could, but it wasn't enough. Before long she was captured by the shadow creatures, and everything went black._ _"Lightkit...Lightkit..." She heard her mother, Paleflower, call to her. "Paleflower? Help me..."_

"Lightkit, why don't you wake up?" Paleflower purred softly to Lightkit's ear. "Don't you want to see the camp?"

Lightkit opened her eyes into the bright light of day from inside the den. Blinking as she tried to get used to the light. Her brother, Shadowkit playfully cupping her ear with his paw.

"Come on, Lightkit. Paleflower said I couldn't go play until you opened your eyes, and it's great out here!" Shadowkit meowed.

Lightkit looked into his eyes, and saw that they were a beautiful blue, as bright and soothing as water. 'Whoa, I hope my eyes are like that.' she thought to herself. she stood up and looked at her mother, who's eyes were green, but just as beautiful as Shadowkit's. She nuzzled into the queen's soft silver tabby fur and looked up at her with a begging face. Paleflower purred in amusement. "Yes you can go outside, but don't leave camp." Lightkit happily got up and ran towards the den opening, but Shadowkit stopped her. He went over to Moontail, a black she-cat with a white crescent moon marking on her chest, and brown eyes, and her two sleeping kits nudging both of them. "Moonkit, Foxkit wake up, we're going outside!" But Moontail pushed him back with her paw.

"Sorry, little one, but my kits need their sleep."

"But, Moontail..."

"Go on now, your going to wake them, I said no!" she growled.

"Stop bothering Moontail, Shadowkit, before I change my mind about you going out." Paleflower glared.

"Fine..." Shadowkit muttered before running after Lightkit. They decided they wanted to watch the apprentices training. Soon, they found Nightpaw, a black and dark gray striped tom with a dark, dark gray splash mark around his eye, with green eyes and Firepaw, a bright ginger with darker spots around her pelt, and amber eyes being trained to fight. Nightpaw's mentor Goldeneyes, a black tom with white slash mark on chest, golden amber eyes, along with Firepaw's mentor, Rainstorm, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Right now it looked like Firepaw and Nightpaw were evenly matched. When one tried to attack or pounce, the other dodged. But then, Firepaw knocked him off balance by swishing her tail under his paws. She quickly climbed on top of him and pinned him down with her paws.

"You both did very well. You've improved very much, Firepaw!" Rainstorm meowed.

"I could see improvement in you also, Nightpaw. You still need much more training though." Goldeneyes said.

"Hey, Firepaw, over here!" Shadowkit meowed as he and Lightkit bounded over to them. "That was so amazing! You were great out there, Firepaw!" He exclaimed, purring excitedly. She smiled back at the happy kit, and nuzzled his head.

"Thanks, Shadowkit, it's all thanks to my mentor, Rainstorm, though. You and Lightkit want to try learning some fighting moves she taught me last moon?" Firepaw asked.

"Sure!" He said, pushing Lightkit with him to where the others were training, as Firepaw started the lesson.

"Okay, first try to knock over Lightkit." Soon after the words left her mouth, Shadowkit had swiftly took Lightkit by the scruff, flipped her over like a dead squirrel, and pinned her down with his paws like Firepaw had done.

"Um, very impressive, Shadowkit." She commented. "Keep going like that, and you'll be an apprentice in no time!"

"No kidding! How many moons are you again?" Nightpaw meowed obviously amazed.

"Um, o-only one moon. We both are." Lightpaw answered, embarrassed she was defeated so easily.

"Hmm, anyway since were training you two, why not try hunting?" Nightpaw suggested.

Lightkit was up first, but since kits aren't allowed out of camp they practiced on leaves. Firepaw dropped one down and Lightkit instantly snatched it from the air and pinned it. Nightpaw swiped a mouse out of the freshkill pile and threw it in the other direction, all he felt was a swift rush of wind and Lightpaw had gone after it, and got it.

"That was...wow! How can a kit even do that?" Nightpaw asked, really confused now. The apprentices were about to test if the kits had even more powers they weren't letting on, but Paleflower called them in.

"Come on in, little ones. That's enough exploring." She calmly said. The kits sadly said goodbye to their friends, and padded back to the queen's den, before falling asleep again.

**OCs used in this chapter:**

**Moontail**

**Goldeneyes**

**Foxkit (mentioned, not described)**

**Moonkit (mentioned, not described)**

**Nightpaw**

**Firepaw**

**Character(s) (mine) introduced:**

**Rainstorm**

**You may still enter OCs if you want, I'll need a lot for future chapters! Just know I don't want to many cats with weird markings like the twins or Moontail. It makes them less unique! :) So, in this chapter we learned a little about the twins abilities, Shadowkit's fighting and Lightkit's hunting. Also, I'll leave you to try to find out why Lightkit dreamed what she did. See ya'll next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to say, first of all...I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! First, our internet was down for about a month, then I was too lazy and unmotivated to write! All, I can say is I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the super long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lightkit, Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw and Shadowpaw. Lightpaw's mentor will be Gingerheart. I hope Gingerheart and Pinepelt will pass down all she knows on to you." Goldenstar spoke from atop the ceremonial boulder.

A long-furred ginger she-cat with green eyes padded up next to Lightpaw, as a brown tom with amber eyes padded to Shadowpaw.

"Gingerheart, Pinepelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You two have shown yourself to be loyal, brave, Strong, and swift. Gingerheart, you will be the mentor of Lightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lightpaw." Goldenstar turns to Shadowpaw. "Pinepelt, you will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I also expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw."

Gingerheart and Lightpaw lightly touch noses, Shadowpaw and Pinepelt do the same. The clan cheers the new apprentices names in to the night sky, "Lightpaw! Shadowpaw! Lightpaw! Shadowpaw!" as the two twins bound down the rock towards Paleflower.

"My kits are finally apprentices!" She mewed happily licking them, her paws surrounding them. Embarrassed, they both tried to move away from her grip. "I still remember when you two weren't even a moon old!"

"Mom!" They both groaned, struggling.

"Let them go, Paleflower," Their father, Ashclaw stated, amusement on his face. "They will need plenty of rest for their first day of training."

"We're finally going to get to sleep in the apprentice den!" Shadowpaw excitedly meowed as he escaped their mother's grooming, he excitedly bounded towards the den, Lightpaw right behind him.

**The next sunrise**

"Lightpaw, wake up." Gingerheart whispered trying not to wake the other still sleeping apprentices. Lightpaw's eyes shot open, and she scrambled to get up from her moss bed.

"What are we going to train for today, Gingerheart? I can't wait! I'm gonna do my best, I hope I do good!" She mewed, still with the energy of a young kit. Gingerheart whipped her tail over Lightpaw's mouth, telling her to be quite. She silently led her out of the den, and into the clearing.

"For now, I've decided to work more on your hunting techniques." Lightpaw was already excited, mostly because of her talent with hunting. She's only tried it on leaves and bugs, but she figures real prey isn't much different. Gingerheart led her out of the camp, in to a good looking part of the forest.

"First, let's practice the hunting crouch. Now, stay low to the ground, your belly fur must be almost brushing it. But, not too low, and be careful not to step on any leaves or twigs. Now you try" Gingerheart demonstrated and explained to her. Lightpaw followed almost exactly, her belly fur just barely touching the ground, making sure her white fur wasn't too noticeable by staying under bushes and tree shade. She was still just getting the hang of the technique when she heard something small run across the grass in front of her, her ears perked up and she stuck her nose toward the smell.

"Mouse." She suddenly said. "From what I saw very small for one, maybe a vole instead? It was going pretty fast, but I could probably have still caught it." Gingerheart looked at her in surprise and slight shock.

"Very good, Lightpaw! I sensed it also, but I have never seen a apprentice that could pick it up so quickly." She switched to a soft whisper. "I see another chance for you, think you could catch that mouse by surprise?" she pointed with her tail towards a mouse chewing on some berries, only a few tail-lengths away from them. Lightpaw nodded, and got back in to position. She slowly and steadily padded to it, making sure she wasn't stepping on anything, but not keeping her eyes off the mouse. Using the forest cover to her advantage.

Finally, when she was only a tail-length away from the mouse, she pounced! It was instantly trapped between her paws, it escaped for a split second before quickly being caught again. Gingerheart went over to congradulate her. The rest of the training lesson went like this, Gingerheart explained the technique, Lightpaw caught on very fast, and caught almost all the prey she had her eyes on. Although, she didn't manage to catch a robin that she wanted to bring back, Gingerheart convinced her it was fine. Lightpaw's prey alone turned out to be one mouse, two voles, and a squirrel, to put it simply, she was _very_ proud of her catches. She bragged all day to her friends, Shadowpaw, Moonpaw, and Foxpaw. Moonpaw's a silver she-cat with piercing blue eyes, and Foxpaw's a ginger tom with a white-tipped tail, paws, and underbelly, with amber eyes.

"I really wish that you all could have come with me and Gingerheart. She said that she was surprised at my amazing ability!"

"Well, at least you did good. I couldn't catch anything when I went hunting." Shadowpaw said, for once his usually happy attitude was gone.

"I could help you if you want me to! Like I said I caught-"

"I don't _need _your help." he spat bitterly, and turned back towards the apprentice den.

"What's his problem?"

"I'll try to calm him down. I don't know why, but he's been as grouchy as an elder lately." Moonpaw meowed as she followed him. Lightpaw just shrugged it off, and turned to Foxpaw.

"I can ask Gingerheart if I can go hunting alone, if you want to come with me!" She mewed, her mind was still on her brother, so she needed something to clear her head.

"Sure." He said, following her.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, guys! Sorry again for the late update, I promise to next one will take less than about a month. Next chapter, we'll find out the origin of Shadowpaw's weird, all of a sudden personality change. Can Lightpaw find a way to snap him out of it? Or will she be consumed by the same problem? I'm afraid that I'll say too much if I say any more, but I can tell you this. It. Will. Be. Dark. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I told you guys that I wouldn't make you wait so long this time! Although I just put up the new chapter, I wanted to go ahead and start this one! I woke up too early by mistake, and I'm writing this at 6:30am. So, sorry if this chapter is rushed, short, and lazy, I just wanted to get it over with. Hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Shadowpaw?" Moonpaw called as she walked into the apprentice den, following Shadowpaw inside. "Is something wrong? It's not like you to act like this, and we're all worried." At this Shadowpaw whipped around to face her.

"_Worried?" _He spat back. "Ha! As if anyone even still pays any attention to me!"

"What are you talking about? Shadowpaw, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! That's all there is to it." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. Then he muttered more quietly, "Except, everyone loves Lightpaw, but no one ever so much as sits next to me anymore."

"What makes you think that, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since we were still kits, about four moons I think. It was like all of them just started liking her more, and when they did come over to me, it was only when I was with her." Thinking he's said too much already, he quickly added with a growl. "So, just don't worry about it, why don't you just go, and play with her like all the others?"

"Because, we've known each other since we were just kits. I care about you, and Lightpaw does to, we all do." She purred in a soft voice, attempting to calm him, she curled up next to him on the moss bedding. "Besides, Lightpaw may be a great hunter, but I've seen you fight, and you're the best I've ever seen!"

"Really?" He said, uncertainly.

"Really. I don't believe that's it though, you've been in a very bad mood lately, it can't be just that."

"Well, I've been having these dreams. Violent dreams. I see myself surrounded by darkness, with cats all around me. They didn't seem alive, but they weren't StarClan cats. I tried to escape to find my way out, but the more I ran all I saw was darkness. I've been going crazy trying to find out what it means."

"O-Oh? It sounds really serious, have you told Honeytail or Goldenstar yet?" Her voice is a little shaky, and she seems spooked, but she keeps an effort to stay steady.

"No. I want to find out myself, I think it's a message meant only for me." They both look outside the den enterance, and see that it's night fall already, apprentices are coming back from the clearing and from training. Including Lightpaw and Foxpaw. Moonpaw goes back over to her moss bed, and falls asleep, Shadowpaw does the same.

* * *

_Dream: Lightpaw_

_'Oh no, oh no. This can't be happening, I haven't had this dream in moons!' She found herself back in the deep forest from her kit nightmare. She was again running from being consumed in darkness, but she wasn't fast enough the darkness easily kept up with her. "What do you want? StarClan, Please help me!" she yowled in to the darkness, she had stopped running, and was now facing it. Her calls weren't answered, and she was again covered in darkness, and this time her mother wasn't there to wake her..._

* * *

_Dream: Shadowpaw_

_'The darkness, it's the dream again.' He once again found himself surrounded by strange cats, but this time one of them talked. He was a unusually large completely black tom, his pelt blended in like camouflage against the black background, his yellow eyes glowing, and claws outstretched as though they were stuck like that. "Hello, Shadowpaw." He said._

_"How do you know my name? Why do you bring me here? What do you want from me?" Shadowpaw asked, intimidated by him and failing to keep his voice steady. When suddenly he heard a far off voice mew, "...Help me." The rest was muffled, and he couldn't understand, but that last part he heard. "Lightpaw? Where are you?" He called out towards the voice. But the large tom stopped him._

_"All will be answered in good time. My name is Hollowclaw, and you my friend? You are in the Dark Forest."_

* * *

**The next sunrise**

"Come on, Shadowpaw wake up!" Pinepelt called to him. "You don't want to be late for your training lesson do you?" Shadowpaw woke up, still trembling from the shock of his dream. He stood, and followed Pinepelt to the clearing.

"Since you've been making such good progress, I've decided to let you train against another apprentice." He point his tail towards Foxpaw, and his mentor, new warrior Silverheart, a silver-blue she-cat with green eyes.

"Now remember, no claws, this is just practice for a real battle." Silverheart stated. "We'll start with something simple, Foxpaw, try to knock over Shadowpaw."

Foxpaw quickly runs over to him, attempting to pounce and unbalance him. But, Shadowpaw quickly dodges, and Foxpaw lands on the ground. Foxpaw stands back up, and starts to circle him, Then rushes forward, successfully pounces on him, which he counters by rolling over squashing the slightly smaller Foxpaw. Shadowpaw then holds his head up with self pride.

"Don't worry, Foxpaw, you just have a lot more to learn." Siverheart meows, which just makes Foxpaw growl in frustration.

"Okay now, Shadowpaw, try to knock over Foxpaw." Pinepelt said.

As soon as he says that Shadowpaw swiftly rushs towards Foxpaw, and grabs him by the scruff. Easily tossing him over, as he struggles and tries to get out of his grip, to keep him down he holds down Foxpaw's front legs with his paws.

"Great job! Now get off, and we'll teach you two some new moves." Pinepelt stated.

"For instance, Foxpaw, since Shadowpaw left your hind legs free, you could've easily belly raked him in a real battle. Forcing him off of you." Silverheart demonstrated by laying on her back, unsheathing her claws and raking the air as if it was a enemy cat's underbelly. "That's enough for today, you two. You should go, and get some fresh kill for energy."

Foxpaw still bitter over his easy defeat, instead started to walk off towards the apprentice den. Shadowpaw had picked out a nice plump mouse from the fresh kill pile, when he saw Lightpaw come back from another hunting lesson. This time with two mice and two squirrels. He wasn't angry or jealous this time though, he was just happy she was okay. What did that dream mean though? Little did he know Lightpaw was thinking the same thing. She put her fresh kill on top of the pile, and distractingly walked off in to the apprentice den.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this quick chapter! I tried to tell more about the strange dreams that will occur time to time in the story. I won't spoil anything more, but eventually Lightpaw and Shadowpaw's dreams will connect. Anyway, it also seems that Foxpaw's a little jealous of Shadowpaw's fighting ability! You'll read more about their war against DarkClan maybe next chapter, so look forward to that! By the way, it's 9:15am when I finished this, so this only took me a little less than three hours. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey again, guys! I can not tell you how happy I am to see the reviews I get. Along with the favorites, and the follows! So, keep it up, if you please! Only have one follower, and favorite and seven reviews, and I'd like to change that! This chapter will start the story long battle between DarkClan and StormClan, I really hope you like it! ****Also, I have a poll up for what Lightpaw's warrior name should be, I like a lot of different names, so I decided you guys should get a say in it! Lastly, because I have a few character entries named Moon as a prefix, things like the Moonpool have turned in to the Spiritpool, which is also introduced in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next sunrise, Shadowpaw was taken on a border patrol along with deputy, Sharpfang, a dark grey tabby tom with bright yellow eyes, his mentor, Pinepelt, and Moonpaw. Right over the border, was the swamp-like, pine tree covered area that was DarkClan territory. Though the scent of DarkClan cats feel uncomfortably close, the border was quiet, so they figured it was just the border markings. Suddenly, they could hear a leaf crush, and a bush rustle from both sides. Too late, they realized it was a trap.

A group of cats jumped out that outnumbered them at least twelve to four. They all started fighting for their lives.

"Moonpaw, go back to camp and alert them, quickly!" Sharpfang growled over to her. Without a second thought she escaped and started to run back towards camp, but a tortoiseshell she-cat stopped her, about to attack her. Shadowpaw rammed into her side, throwing her away from Moonpaw. Since the she-cat was larger and heavier, the attack didn't send him too far away, but it gave Moonpaw just enough time to jump to her feet and start running again. Before she knew it she was back at the camp, she ran right in to the leader's den.

"Goldenstar! DarkClan cats have ambushed our patrol. We were out numbered. They're coming this way!" Moonpaw said between deep breaths. At this, Goldenstar ran in to the clearing to alert the other clan members, and give instructions.

"We need all of our warriors from the sounds of it, once the others retreat back they'll be sent to the Honeytail for any fatal injuries. Honeytail make sure your herbs are plentiful, and Ashclaw you'll protect the medicine den. Gingerheart, you protect the elders den, Hawkwing, you protect the nursery." She said as she tail-pointed to Ashclaw, Gingerheart, and Hawkwing, a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. "For the apprentices, if you must fight, stay in groups. Do not separate, no matter what, do not separate." She repeats in a forceful tone.

After she finished, Sharpfang, Shadowpaw, and Pinepelt were running in to the camp, the DarkClan cat running close behind. As Honeytail quickly led them in to the Medicine cat den, the cats outside started fighting vigorously. Sharpfang had a small limp, but other than that just a few deep scratches. Shadowpaw had a few minor scratches and a bite. Pinepelt, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He had a terrible underbelly scratch that was almost flowing blood, and was coughing up blood. Honeytail and Ashclaw had to carry him by scruff on to a moss bed. Honeytail didn't waste any time collecting all the cobwebs she had, and making as many pastes she could to help. She hadn't lost a cat yet, and she wasn't going to lose one now.

Back in the clearing, the warriors were fighting like they would never fight again, or else they wouldn't. The apprentices did what Goldenstar said and stayed in groups, mostly in threes, as were Moonpaw, Lightpaw, and Foxpaw, in one. Together they were able to take down four cats one by one, that were all much bigger than them. Given Lightpaw's poor fighting ability, the others had to save her a lot of times. Few DarkClan warriors were able to even try to attack the medicine den, but Ashclaw defeated them before they could interfere with Honeytail. Along with having to worry about keeping Pinepelt alive, she had to tend to the wave of warriors who were also badly battle injured, along with young apprentice, Nightpaw. He seemed to have a simple bite injury, nothing at all serious, Honeytail paid no attention.

"Nightpaw, could you hand me the marigold? it's right next to you, it looks like-" she muttered, but before she finished he had passed it to her already. "Thank you."

"I think horsetail is good if anything turns infected." Nightpaw mewed, looking over at the infection started to appear over Pinepelt's wound, and passing it to her.

"Very good, Nightpaw, thank you." not looking up from the wounds.

"Fernwhisker? Is that you?" Pinepelt gargled, Fernwhisker was his mother, before she went to StarClan.

"Don't talk, you're wasting energy. You are not going to die." Honeytail meowed softly, more like she was trying to convince herself instead of him. But, it wasn't looking very good, all her cobwebs and leaf wraps were soaked in blood, and it still hadn't stopped flowing, he was bleeding out too quickly for her to keep up.

"It's too late. Fernwhisker's coming for me." All she could do was watch. As his eyes went dull and lifeless.

"Pinepelt!" she yowled. Although her mind was clouded by sadness, she had other cats to help, before they suffer the same fate. She couldn't stop to mourn, she had to keep going.

Before long, the battle was over. Luckily, all the warriors had made it out alive, with the worst being deep bite marks, fur patches ripped out, and blood covered scratches. Goldenstar went in to the medicine den to see how the injured clan mates were doing, when she saw Honeytail standing over a cat. She took a closer look, and she bowed her head in sorrow and respect.

A mourning ceremony was held for Pinepelt after everyone was healed, and taken care of. Every StormClan cat gathered around to mourn for him, and wish him a happy life in StarClan. Afterwards, all of them went back to the usual, except Honeytail who went over to Goldenstar.

"I'm sorry, Goldenstar, but I have been thinking lately, and I think that I'm ready to accept an apprentice. I can't handle so much by myself anymore, and what if more cats than Pinepelt were almost on their way to StarClan? I just need another pair of paws around."

"If that is how you feel, Honeytail. Whenever you find a worthy apprentice, I will arrange the ceremony."

"I think I have already."

* * *

"Cats of StormClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown Knowledge and calmness. I am vey happy to say that your next medicine cat will be Nightpaw." Honeytail proudly stated in front of the clan. Nightpaw, shocked, bounded up to where she was standing. Then, Goldenstar came up to them.

"Nightpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Honeytail?"

"I-I do!" he said, still trying to grasp what was happening.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Spiritpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all StormClan will go with you." Nightpaw and Honeytail touch noses.

* * *

While the crowd of clan cats departed, Shadowpaw and Lightpaw thought that they should try to discover what their dreams mean together. They snuck out in to the forest, so no one would over hear them.

"I keep having these dreams, but I have no idea what they mean. I've been having them since I was a kit, and it has always turned out the same. I'm running through a forest with some kind of black darkness behind me, chasing me, and I'm never fast enough. I scream, but no one ever hears me." Lightpaw explained.

"That's kind of like my dreams. They've been happening since I was a kit also. I'm in complete darkness, cats surrounding me. I thought I heard you scream though, and then... they told me that I was in the Dark Forest." Shadowpaw muttered.

"W-What? But, how, what?" Lightpaw said, fear dripping from her voice, she quickly steadied her voice. "We have to go to Goldenstar with this, she and Honeytail always get prophecies. Maybe she'll know what it means?" They both ran off back to camp. What they didn't know was that someone had heard them and watched them. Now knowing their secret.

* * *

**Sorry, this time the chapter focused more on Honeytail than the twins. Which is why I added the last part, so they at least had a speaking part. But, on the bright side, I squished a lot of stuff in to this one chapter! A battle, a cat death, and a new medicine cat apprentice! Keep reading and reviewing, and I promise the next chapter will be all about the twins! See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Before I start this chapter, to the creator of Dawnpaw, you left out her appearance, so I had to make it up. But, if you tell me how she's supposed to look then I'll fix it. :) Anyway, don't want to keep you guys waiting, so here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I wonder what Goldenstar called us all together for." Shadowpaw yawned. "I wanted to sleep some more..."

"Oh, you're as lazy as a kittypet! I'm excited to find out what the news is!" Lightpaw mewed. Then they saw a young sandy brown she-cat with bright amber eyes, brown paws and tail tip, pad by them, towards the center of the clearing.

"I wonder who she is though?" Shadowpaw tilted his head in confusion.

"Cats of StormClan, thank you all for gathering here today," Goldenstar started, standing on top of the high boulder over her clan. "I would like to introduce you all to our newest clan member, Dawn." Murmurs are heard throughout the crowd. _'Dawn?'_ Lightpaw thinks as she looks over to Shadowpaw, who looks back at her with the same confused and a little shocked expression.

"One of our border patrols found her wandering near our territory. She claims that she is a loner, her parents being attacked and killed by foxes. So, we have decided to take her in as a member of StormClan." Loud yowls of disapproval are heard from the clan, before Goldenstar raised her tail signaling for them to be quiet. "I understand your suspicions, but she has proven to be a useful and talented clan cat. If you are still not sure that she is warrior material, we will have her battle." It was Dawn's turn to be confused now.

"A battle?" she asked.

"It's StormClan tradition to battle to prove you're worth in the clan, if you are victorious you will become an apprentice. Although, if you fail, you must leave and never return to StormClan territory." Goldenstar explained. "Is there anyone who wants to fight against her for her apprenticeship?"

'_I don't like the looks of 'Dawn', but I can't fight well at all. But, maybe Shadowpaw?' _Lightpaw thought, and as if he read her mind, Shadowpaw answered.

"I will go against Dawn."

Goldenstar gestured for Shadowpaw to join Dawn in the center of the clearing. "The first to pin the other wins." Soon after she said that the battle started.

Shadowpaw decided that she couldn't be too tough, and thought about holding back. But, he caught a mischievous look in her eyes, and before he knew it she had him by the scruff, and turned him over and pinned him. Remembering his training, he clawed at her underbelly, yet being carful not to make any fatal marks. Dawn yowled, jumping off of Shadowpaw. He took his chance, and pounced at her, she moved and he landed on the ground, where she pinned him again this time by all four legs.

"Dawn has won!" Goldenstar yowled, ending the battle. The StormClan cats were shocked Shadowpaw, the best apprentice at fighting had lost to some strange loner. Goldenstar had kept her promise to Dawn, allowed her to stay, and started the apprentice ceremony for her. No one thought any cat in their right mind would want to mentor a non-clan blooded loner.

"You have won the traditional battle and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Sharpfang. I hope Sharpfang will pass down all he knows on to you." Sharpfang padded up to where Goldenstar and Dawnpaw were. "Sharpfang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be Brave and Fierce. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dawnpaw." Sharpfang and Dawnpaw touch noses. Few cats actually chanted her name while others still sat there disapproving. After the ceremony was finished, Lightpaw and Shadowpaw decided to tell Goldenstar about their strange, recurring dreams in the safety of the leader den.

"Y-You dreamt you were in the Dark Forest?" She asked Shadowpaw with a slight sense of fear that only Shadowpaw seemed to catch.

"Yes, well...That was what the tom told me."

"What did he look like?"

"H-He was pure black with glowing yellow eyes, and he was really big. The biggest cat I've seen yet!"

Goldenstar suddenly got this intense look on her face, her eyes were so clouded with different emotions he couldn't tell how she felt. '_Fear? Shock? Nervousness? I think even deep guilt...' _He thought to himself.

"I-I don't know how to say this. The tom that you saw in your dream was Darkstar, he was the original leader of DarkClan. You really were with the Dark Forest, the question is...how? They usually only contact cats when they-" Goldenstar cut herself off, her eyes filled with pure shock and fear if they weren't already. "They want to train you. They want you to turn to their side."

"What? But, they haven't said anything about training yet. Do they really think I'm that powerful?"

"But, Goldenstar, what about my dream? I was being chased by pure darkness, I couldn't escape, I just couldn't outrun it." Lightpaw said, so full of despair she could barely hide how scared she was.

"I don't know what it could mean. But, maybe it just means that you aren't ready to fight the darkness yet, to fight DarkClan, to fight the Dark Forest if it comes to that. You need to be ready to fight whatever comes at you." Goldenstar said, the feeling of guilt raising in her. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before, but you two are a part of a prophecy, you have been since you were born. You were meant to unite the clans, to end the war, to bring peace.

"But, I can't fight, I'm the best at hunting, but I can't fight. I can't handle this...I-I can't handle this pressure!" Lightpaw ran, eyes forced shut, out of the den, out of the camp, in to the forest.

"Lightpaw, wait!" Shadowpaw ran after her, not noticing that just outside of the den, someone was watching.

"They don't suspect a thing. I will never allow them to unite the clans, DarkClan will rule the forest!"

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUNNNNN! Will the twins ever live up to their big expectations? Who would want to stop their destiny to bring peace to the clans? What exactly does the Dark Forest want with poor Shadowpaw? Why am I asking you all these questions? We'll find out the answers to these questions and more on the next chapter of Omen of the twins! Also, don't forget to vote for Lightpaw's warrior name! I can't give them their warrior ceremony until you do! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone for all the OCs that I have gotten so far! I'm sorry if they aren't mentioned anymore, but I try to keep track of as many as I can.**** I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shadowpaw ran after his sister though the forest, but just barely kept up thanks to Lightpaw's advanced speed. Until he finally caught up to her.

"Lightpaw, why did you run away?" Shadowpaw demanded.

"Because, I can't handle the pressure of being part of a prophecy. Much less being expected to unite the clans that have been at war since ancient times! You know that I can't, you know that you can't." Lightpaw said, with her head tilted down.

"But, together we can. That's why the prophecy called for both of us, remember? Goldenstar said it went '_Two, one black, one white, will unite the clans and end all red'. _Two, not one. Together we can do this, I believe that we can."

Lightpaw looked up at him with new confidence, but still with slight concern on her face. "Okay, I believe in you, I believe in us. I don't know how we'll do it, but I know we'll find a way." Shadowpaw nodded, and they turned back toward camp. But, before they took a step, Lightpaw ears suddenly perked up, and she frantically looked around them.

"Lightpaw?" he stared at her in confusion.

"I heard something, didn't you?" Lightpaw said, he shook his head. "Where are you? Show yourself!" she got in to a defensive crouch. They saw a familiar cat step out of the bushes.

It was Dawnpaw.

"What are you doing out of camp?" Shadowpaw hissed.

"I could ask you two the same. I was just out hunting." Dawnpaw calmly replied.

"We were just leaving." Muttered Lightpaw, trying to nudge Shadowpaw back in the direction of camp. Failing to even turn her much stronger brother.

"I don't believe you." he narrowed his eyes. "You've been following us, haven't you?"

She just chuckled at him. "Oh, you really are smart, aren't you? By the way, I heard your little secret." The twins eyes both widened in shock. "We're alone here, so I'll go ahead and tell you mine."

"W-What are you going on about?"

"I'm not a loner, and I never was. I was exiled out of DarkClan, and pretended to be one to get in to StormClan." she explained.

_'That's how she was good enough at fighting to beat me! I thought she was self-trained or something.' _Shadowpaw thought.

"The reason why I got exiled isn't important right now." she continued. "What is important is that I can't allow you to unite DarkClan and StormClan."

"Why can't we?" Shadowpaw glared at her.

"Because if you did that, then you'd be ruining a tradition. Meaning, we would all friends and peaceful around each other. We wouldn't have anyone to fight against, no one to rival, and no territory borders."

"What you're describing sounds like StarClan on land. What's wrong with any of that?" Lightpaw added. Dawnpaw growled and took a step forward, somehow though that was just enough to intimidate Lightpaw in to cowering back. Shadowpaw standing defensively in front of her.

_'I really am a coward.' _she sadly thought to herself.

"What's wrong with it is there would be no order. There would only be one clan, so most of the Warrior Code would have no use. There would be no individually among the clans if there's only one." she looked like she would have said more, but Shadowpaw interrupted her.

"We don't care what you say, it was our destiny to stop the bloodshed, and that is what we're going to do!" he unsheathed his claws.

"I'm not here to fight. At least not now. My plan is to gain Goldenstar's trust, convince her DarkClan's against them beyond any _prophecy_." Dawnpaw said, she spat the last word.

"We have to get back to camp, speak around as much as you like. You won't stop us from doing StarClan's will." They turned running back towards camp. Once they got back to camp Shadowpaw and Lightpaw went in to the apprentice den.

"How exactly are we going to stop Dawnpaw and save the clans? We're just two cats."

"Cats just like us have done more amazing things by themselves! At least we have each other." he said, trying to cheer her up.

"Will you two stay quiet, I'm trying to sleep!" Foxpaw hissed. They hadn't realized the other apprentices were in the apprentice den. They both shot caring glances at each other, before finding moss beds to lay down on.

**The next sunrise**

Goldenstar had called for the twins to come to her den again. After they had picked and shared a robin from the fresh prey pile, they tried to go in. But, Sharpfang blocked their way.

"No one is allowed in the Leader's den without permission," he said, then Goldenstar interrupted him.

"I permitted them, Sharpfang." she meowed from inside, with an amused look in her eyes. She motioned Shadowpaw and Lightpaw in to the den. They smugly walked by Sharpfang, who looked very embarrassed.

"It's very important, I wanted to tell you two as soon as possible." she started. "I was thinking, maybe two apprentices aren't the best cats to fulfill the prophecy."

Lightpaw and Shadowpaw were heart-broken.

_'I knew it, StarClan made a mistake. I knew it, and Goldenstar knows it. We've failed before we even started.' _Lightpaw thought sadly.

"That's why I've decided to make you two warriors." Goldenstar added with a smile. They looked at her in shock.

"You really mean it?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Of course I do, You two are more than ready. You'll make excellent warriors, and I'll put on the ceremony this moonrise." the twins nodded excited, and ran off.

"You know what this means, right?" Shadowpaw said.

"We finally get to be warriors!" Lightpaw mewed excitedly.

"No, it means we don't have to clean ticks off the elders anymore." Shadowpaw meowed with laughter.

**Moonrise**

"I, Goldenstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." she turned her head to them. "Lightpaw, Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." they both said at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowfang. StarClan honors your Courage and Fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan. Lightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightspirit, Starclan honors your Kindness and Speed." Goldenstar rested her muzzle on both apprentices' head, and they licked her shoulder.

"Shadowfang! Lightspirit!" the clan cheered in to the night. As the two newly made warriors held their head up in pride, a shooting star crossed the sky. After the clan had gone to their dens to sleep, Lightspirit and Shadowfang went to the camp entrance to sit vigil for the night.

'Now that we're finally warriors, I have new confidence in us and the prophecy.' Lightspirit thought.

'Why is she going on? We're supposed to stay vigil!' she heard a voice in her head say.

'Shadowfang? You can hear what I'm thinking?' they looked at each other in shock and confusion. They could hear each other's thoughts?

* * *

**Sorry to end it like that, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way! No OCs mentioned in this chapter, but this story is always open for more. In this chapter, the twins figure out Dawnpaw's plan against them, get their warrior names, and find out they can read each other's minds? Just another advantage of being cats of a prophecy, I guess. You get superpowers.**

**Anyway, the poll for Lightpaw's warrior name is obviously closed, and Lightspirit won! Please review, and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long, guys! Oh, and by the way, there's a new poll up on my profile asking who's your favorite twin! I'd love to know, do you like Lightspirit or Shadowfang more? Anyway, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Because, things are about to heat up! How? Well, you'll need to read to find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Lightspirit found herself yet again running through the forest, away from the darkness chasing her. 'Have to keep running...cannot stop...not again!' she thought to herself. Just then, she felt something inside of her force her to turn around, to face the darkness. 'No. I will not stand for this anymore. If I don't do something now, these dreams will never stop.' she thought. The darkness was closing in on her, covering her completely in black. "I am not afraid of you!" she yowled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, she noticed she was glowing white. The glow coming from her held back the darkness, until she was surrounded by white instead of black. 'What's going on?' she thought. "Lightspirit... Lightspirit!" she heard in the distance, the voice sounded like Shadowfang, it got louder and louder, until..._

* * *

"Lightspirit! Wake up!" Shadowpaw yowled to her, until her blue eyes opened. he paused when he saw she looked shaken up. "What's wrong? Did you have the dream again?" he meowed, worried.

"Yes...But, this time it was different. I-I fought back, I overcame it." she whispered.

"You did? What happened?" Shadowfang said, overjoyed. 'If we find out what caused it, we could possibly stop the dreams altogether!' he thought. Forgetting that Lightspirit could read his mind, she replied back.

"I don't know what caused me to fight it. All I know is I meowed to it, said I wasn't afraid of it." She shook her head of the confusion. "Anyway, we should get outside, we can't stay in all day." she yawned, as she stretched. Lightspirit padded out of the den, Shadowfang following behind her.

As soon as they got outside, they saw Moonpaw run excitedly towards them, Foxpaw almost unwillingly running after her.

"Shadowfang, Lightspirit, Goldenstar told us that we're finally going to get our warrior ceremony next sunrise!" she meowed happily.

"I told you they wouldn't care, Moonpaw. Can we just go hunting now?" Foxpaw growled, his eyes flashing irritation. Lightspirit didn't pay any attention to this, though Shadowfang narrowed his eyes at him.

"We could all go together, I insist." Moonpaw said, cheerfully. They followed her out of camp, Foxpaw and Shadowpaw, glaring at each other the whole time.

They stopped when they were in a good part of the forest, and waited in the bushes. Before long, Lightspirit had caught a mouse and a squirrel. Much to Shadowfang's annoyance, she even helped Foxpaw to improve his hunter's crouch. He did notice Foxpaw tended to be more calm around her, and was actually listening to her. He also found himself watching Moonpaw, looking away in embarrassment when she looked over, he shook his head and focused on hunting again. Not that it mattered to him, he wasn't any good at it anyway.

By the time they were done Moonpaw had two voles, Lightspirit had two mice and two squirrels, and thanks to her help, Foxpaw caught a vole and a blackbird. Shadowfang still didn't caught anything, but helped Lightspirit carry hers. They placed the fresh kill on the pile and picked what to eat. Shadowfang shared a squirrel with Moonpaw, and Lightspirit shared the blackbird with Foxpaw. The apprentices took off to practice fighting, and the deputy, Sharpfang padded to the clearing to give the border patrols. Which was made of himself, Shadowfang, Gingerheart, and Blackpaw, a she-cat with black scruffy fur, silver ears and paws and one left white paw, hazel eyes.

Without her brother, Lightspirit turned towards the warrior den. Then, she saw a familiar sandy brown pelt swiftly run by out of camp. Her ears perked up, and she quickly turned her head, stopping, and then ran through the clearing following the cat. She followed them, keeping hidden in a tree, near where the border patrol was. If she was right, that cat was...

"Dawnpaw." she quietly hissed, trying to not attract attention. The she-cat turned her head, Lightspirit was satisfied by the look of surprise and shock on her face. "What are you doing here?" she added. Dawnpaw, the look of shock gone from her face and turned to unreadable calmness, replied.

"Is it such a bad thing to hunt for my new clan?" Lightspirit snorted at this.

"I'll believe that when hedgehogs fly!" she said, a little too loudly. The patrol looked around trying to find where the sound came from. Lightspirit grabbed Dawnpaw by the scruff and jumped down from the tree, Lightspirit landing safely, but Dawnpaw was thrown on her back.

"What are you two doing here? Dawnpaw, I thought you were tending to the elders." Gingerheart meowed, his eyes wide.

"I-I was, but I found Lightspirit sneaking around, and followed her to make sure she stayed safe. I followed her all the way up in that tree. B-But, then she attacked me and we fell. I was so scared." Dawnpaw said, her voice innocent and shaky, as if she was frightened.

"She's lying." Lightspirit growled, snarling at her. Blackpaw seemed like the only one not ready to believe her, But then again, she didn't believe or even like anyone. The others did have doubt on their faces, Dawnpaw did sound convincing. 'Shadowfang, do something. You believe me, right?' she pleaded in her mind, hoping the power to hear each other's thoughts still worked.

"Lightspirit doesn't lie, I know that as well as any other cat. I've seen all my moons next to her, she's my twin and I trust her. End of story." Shadowfang growled simply. Sharpfang, Dawnpaw's mentor, stepped between the two she-cats and the rest of the patrol, probably sensing claws were about to be unsheathed.

"Alright, Dawnpaw, Lightspirit, both of you get back to camp. I don't care why you're here, just get back, you're distracting us from the borders." he meowed, pointing his tail towards the way of Stormclan's camp. As they turned and started padding back, Dawnpaw muttered something only Lightspirit could hear.

"You may have your brother to protect you, but just watch. In less than a moon, Stormclan will be fresh kill under my paws. They'll trust me so much they'll believe anything I say...Even that both of you are a danger to this clan instead of saviors." she purred evilly, and her whiskers twitched in dark amusement.

'We'll see about that, we'll take you down before you can lift a paw.' Lightspirit thought, growling in her head.

* * *

**Did anyone say, CLIFFHANGER?! No? Oh... Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Please, review and keep sending those OCs. I'm accepting them throughout the whole story, until it ends, so don't be afraid to keep them coming! Also, if you have any ideas for the story, or a scene you would like to see your character in, let me know! See you next chapter!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey again, guys! School's starting back tomorrow for me, so I'll be updating even less than I am now, if that's even possible. :( But, don't worry, I'll try to sneak in some time to get back on. Also, my poll for most popular twin is still open, so don't forget to vote! ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was a cool leaf-fall day, fallen leaves of red, brown, and orange everywhere. Lightspirit was taking a walk alone through the forest, eyes clouded over in thought and sadness. Not surprising, considering it was getting depressingly near leaf-bare once again, and the camp was far from prepared. Ever since Lightspirit's hunting ability was added to Stormclan, they haven't had to worry about dying of hunger. But, even now, the fresh-kill pile is no match for the growing amount of clan mates.

'A lot has changed in the last two moons...' Lightspirit thought to herself. 'Foxpaw and Moonpaw-or should I say, Foxpelt and Moonfire, received their warrior names. A new loner joined us last moon, Shadestream was his name. I think the clan is getting doubtful of Goldenstar, letting two unknown loners in to the clan.' she quickly shook her head, 'That doesn't mean he'll end up being Dawnpaw's ally or anything though. He seems trustworthy." as soon as she finished the thought, she was back to camp, looking over at Shadestream who was over by the fresh-kill pile.

He was a black tom, with a white chest and underbelly, and bright blue eyes. He waved Lightspirit over to where he was, picking out a plump mouse to share.

"Join me?" he asked.

"I prefer Squirrel, but why not?" she meowed, twitching her whiskers in amusement, her stomach growled, apparently not interested in jokes as much as the mouse. She sat down next to him, and they started tearing in to it. After her hunger had been satisfied to where she wasn't starving, she slowed her pace. Shadestream started meowing to her, but her mind went back into deep thought.

'Darkclan hasn't attacked for a full moon now. Last time they did though, it was the middle of Newleaf, I remember it like it was last sunrise. A whole group of them, had to be more than half their clan. This time it wasn't at camp, we fought in the middle of a clearing between both of our borders...'

* * *

**Flashback**

_Clan cats everywhere absorbed in the furious battle. For each Darkclan cat, there were two Stormclan cats flanking them. Lightspirit's forced to stay close to her brother, Shadowfang, still scolding herself for being so weak and useless. However, their mother, Paleflower, who was still adjusting from going from queen to warrior again, seemed to be doing well in the battlefield. Meanwhile, Goldenstar didn't seem to be doing as well._

_Sharpfang, her deputy, was the only thing standing between her and three cats two toms and a she-cat, the two toms were almost twice her size. No matter how much Sharpfang scratched and hissed, he was easily tossed aside blood coming from cuts all over his body. The she-cat went over to try to finish him off, but Sharpfang managed to kill her quickly with a deep underbelly scratch. He tried to hurry back to Goldenstar, but he wouldn't have been able to do much other than stare helplessly. Her once beautiful, sleek, golden-brown pelt was stained with crimson blood. Her amber eyes wide in fear, and her paws hopelessly clawed air._

_Moonfire and Foxpelt, her niece and nephew, ran as quickly as they could. But, they were too far away to take on her attackers in time. Soon, the two toms ran away from the body, on to look for their next target. Unfortunately for them, that next target was Foxpelt and Moonfire, who were powered by anger. Thankfully, the battle was over soon, with Darkclan once again retreating. It came as no shock to Lightspirit that Dawnpaw didn't move a paw the entire battle, and just sat up in a tree for most of it, looking down at them all._

_However, Lightspirit did catch something as Goldenstar revived, not long after the battle finished. Sharpfang was whispering something to her, and Lightspirit had to strain to hear it._

_"You're on your ninth life now, Goldenstar. I told you that it wasn't wise to go into battle anymore then you feel you have to." Lightspirit's eyes widened in shock._

_"What if I _did _feel I had to?" she hissed back. "As a clan leader, what use am I if I can't defend my clan? I may be getting older, but I refuse to turn into a lazy elder.' she growled. For the first time, Lightspirit noticed just how elderly Goldenstar appeared now. The fur around her muzzle was turning a dark gray shade, her movements were getting slower. It also explains her helplessness during the fight, she used to be able to take down two cats in no time. I guess she never wanted to admit the strong, bright, courageous leader, would ever turn old or lose her lives._

_'Goldenstar's on her last life...?' she thought sadly and her steps slightly shaky. She remembers too late that Shadowfang can read her thoughts, and curses herself. Looking behind her to see if he reacted, she sees that he's emotionless. 'Maybe, he didn't hear me?' she thought hopefully, her hope shattered when he replied back. 'I did. Just be lucky no one else did. You know how gossip can spread like wildfire around camp.' she just nodded, and kept her mouth shut the rest of the way back to camp._

* * *

**Present**

"Lightspirit? Are you okay?" Shadestream asked, panic and concern in his voice. Her eyes had clouded in thought and sadness, she shakes her head and looks at him.

"I'm fine, just need to rest." she said, trying to sound cheerful, and fake yawned. "Maybe a nap will help me feel better." she quickly ran off into the warriors den before he could respond.

Lightspirit lied down in her moss bed, picking thorns out of it before falling asleep.

* * *

**Dream: Lightspirit**

_"Lightspirit..." Lightspirit opens her eyes to find that she is surrounded by white light, her own white fur blending almost perfectly with it. The strange black spot around one of her bright blue eyes the only thing that stuck out. She looks around to find the voice that was speaking to her, and found a beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat with stormy dark blue eyes, Lightspirit remembered her from a story Paleflower used to tell her._

_"Stormstar." she whispered. "The first leader of StormClan."_

_The leader didn't seem to hear her, as she started to speak again. "Lightspirit...a name so fitting to your destiny." she mewed, her whiskers twitching in amusement, as if she heard a joke. "For you are the light to guide the clans." _

_"But...what about Shadowfang? We're supposed to stay together, not apart." Lightspirit interrupted._

_"Your brother has his own destiny as well, together you will complete both of your destinies." Lightspirit still seemed confused, and Stormstar was just increasing her confusion with every answer. She shook her head, as if trying to clear it. So many things were going on right now, this dream was the last thing she needed. "I can tell you're confused, don't worry everything will become clear later on."_

_"When? We have made absolutely _no _progress since we heard we were supposed to bring peace! The clans are still fighting, how are we supposed to change that so suddenly?" But, when she looked she saw Stormstar wasn't there, and the bright light went away turning to darkness yet again._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! ^^ I also hope it didn't confuse you, like it did poor Lightspirit... Anyway, so yeah, a lot happened in this chapter! A flashback of a battle, a dream sequence, Goldenstar lost a life, and I introduced a OC! Say hello, Shadestream!**

**Shadestream: H-**

**Alright chatterbox, let's move this along! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! I have to say, I am so happy at all the views that I'm getting! ^^ I really couldn't ask for much more, except for you to please review. I love seeing this story grow in both views and reviews!**** I also need a whole clan's worth of OCs for DarkClan, so keep sending 'em in! Also, if you have something to ask me about the story or the characters (including your own or someone else's OCs), please ask through PM! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Lightspirit**

Lightspirit finds herself awoken by Shadestream, his paw shaking her back and forth. He seemed pretty shocked when she woke up, like he didn't expect her to so easily.

"Lightspirit? Um, Goldenstar asked me to wake you to hunt as early as possible." He meowed softly.

"Alright then, let's go. You're a good hunter why don't you come with?" He nodded as she stretched and yawned, then stepped out of her moss bed, and through the opening of the warrior den, Shadestream right behind her.

She sees the sunlight is awfully bright, and not a cloud in the sky, not common for leaf-fall weather. As they start to go out the camp entrance, Foxpelt notices them, and swiftly moves in front of them.

"You always go hunting with me, Lightspirit. If you go with this slow mousebrain, you won't be back until moonrise" he teased. Lightspirit glared at him, as if to tell him to be quiet or else. But Shadestream growled at him instead, getting the message across just as well. This caused Foxpelt's fur to stick up as he quickly moved out of their way, still muttering insulting things under his breath.

'Could he be jealous?' she thought to herself. 'No, of course not, why would he be? I hunt with Shadowfang all the time.'

* * *

**Shadowfang**

Shadowfang woke up not long after Lightspirit left with Shadestream with a headache. Confused on why the den was empty, he padded out into the clearing. Moonfire saw him out of the corner of her eye, and happily waved him over with her tail. He padded over to her.

"Moonfire? Where's Lightspirit?" he asked, looking around the camp.

"She just left to go hunting with Shadestream, are you alright?" she meowed, he nodded, which caused him to wince in pain. She frowned, and started to push him towards the medicine cat den. He meowed his protest, but she didn't stop until he was laid down on a soft moss bed. "No, you aren't. Now just wait here for Honeytail." she demanded.

"I'm right here, Moonfire, I'll take a look at him."

Moonfire stepped aside, and allowed him to sit in front of Shadowfang. Honeytail touched her forehead with his, after a short time, she lifted up, and called for her apprentice, Nightpaw. He then went over to the herb 'shelves' which were really dents and cracks in the den walls, where the leaves and berries were stored. He came back with some strange leaves in his mouth.

"Borage." she simply explained, grabbing the leaves from him, and putting them down next to Shadowfang. "I believe you have a fever, and borage helps to bring them down. Hurry up and eat."

As he chewed the leaves, Moonfire lays beside him, and he feels his fur get hotter. 'M-Must be the fever...' he thought.

"How did this even happen? You usually never get sick. You once went out in to the forest in the middle of leaf-bare, for StarClan's sake!" she said.

'How _did _this happen?' he thought to himself. He tried to remember what happened the moonrise before, realizing that he couldn't remember anything when he first woke up.

* * *

**Flashback**

Shadowfang was taking a walk by the borders, despite there being a border patrol set up, he still decided to patrol himself. Making sure the other patrol didn't see him, or else they'd surely make him go back to camp, he snuck low beneath the bushes, the darkness hiding him well. When suddenly, he sees a figure go across the border, the cat, or it looked like a cat at least, was hopping from tree to tree from ShadeClan's territory to DarkClan's to successfully avoid being spotted.

He didn't want to follow, he had never been over the border to DarkClan before. But, before he knew it, his paws started running more quickly than they ever had before. Careful to keep hidden, he kept up his steady pace behind the other cat, his legs going as fast as they could. Before long, he and the cat were deep into Darkclan's swamp-like, yet pine tree covered, forest. The cat suddenly stopped in it's tracks, and jumped down from the tree it was in. Shadowfang quickly hid himself behind some low bushes, and kept quiet.

He noticed there was a beam of moonlight shining only in the spot where the cat was heading. Another cat appeared and padded up to the cat, in the moonlight he could see the other cat was Crowstar, the leader of Darkclan. He was a tom, completely black, even his eyes were so darkly colored that they looked black. The cat that he had been chasing slowly stepped into the moonlight, the mysterious cat had been...

"Dawnpaw!" he whispered silently, as if he just mouthed the name. 'Of course, who else could I suspect?' he thought, mentally scolding himself for being so foolish as to follow her. 'She probably wanted to be followed, meant to lead me into a trap or something.' He started to turn back, and get back to the safty of his own territory, when he heard Crowstar begin to speak.

"Dawnpaw, have you any information on the so called 'omen of the twins'?" he said, strangely sounding more like a demand than a question.

"Y-Yes, of course, Crowstar!" she stuttered, slightly shaking. Shadowfang was amused, as Dawnpaw had always looked so proud, now she appears so inferior. "The twins names are, Lightspirit and Shadowfang. Still young, and our senior warriors would have no problem tearing into them. They're so worried about the prophecy, and whether they're ready to fulfill it, then actually making progress doing it!" she meowed, a sinister look flashed in her eyes.

'Oh, there's the proud Dawnpaw we all know and hate.' Shadowfang rolled his eyes, but his ears perked up when Crowstar began to talk again.

"Do not underestimate the powers of a StarClan prophecy!" he hissed, making Dawnpaw shrink back once again. "I don't care if it's only two cats, or even just one. They can get allies, they could get stronger, if they unlock their full power, not even the whole clan can stop them. If their goal is to stop the tradition of the never ending war between the two clans, then we have to bring them down now."

Dawnpaw's expression turned into a smirk. "I will stop at nothing until they are killed, Crowstar. I need no more time, then by the next moonrise."

"Excellent. But, if you fail, I'll personally kill you." he stated, before he turned back towards the darkness.

Dawnpaw, frozen speechless in fear, turned and started to climb up another tree to sneak back across the border.

'Not on my watch.' Shadowfang thought, growling. He leaped out of the bushes, scaring Dawnpaw into falling back on the ground.

"Shadowfang?" she growled, surprise and anger on her face. She scrambled to get up, but Shadowfang ran and pinned her down by all four legs. She dug her claws into his front paws, causing him to yowl in pain, and lessen his grip. She slid her hind paws from under him, and kicked him off, making him fall back a fox-length away from her. She dashed forward, and grabbed on to his scruff. He prepared for a lot of scratches and bite, but instead she dragged him back into the moonlight, and forced a bitter tasting mixture of berries and leaves into his mouth.

* * *

**Present**

"I-I don't remember what happened after that. I think I blacked out." Shadowfang muttered. Moonfire had been listening intensely to him, trying to figure out what about any of it could have caused his fever.

"Whatever she fed you, maybe it was something dangerous, something that brought on your sickness." she claimed.

"I'm _not _sick, I'm fine." he simply said, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"No, you aren't. You're going to stay here for the rest of the day, and sleep here until you get better. Nightpaw will be tending to you, and give you more borage, while I try to figure out what Dawnpaw gave to you." Honeytail explained.

He had forgotten she was still there, and almost jumped at her voice. He glared at the golden she-cat, but just nodded in surrender.

* * *

**Wow, it's been a while since I did a Shadowfang point of view! I think people like Lightspirit more anyway. That's why I tried to explain why he hadn't showed up recently, other than in the flashback last chapter. I also realized I never explained all of the powers the twins possess. So, I'm going to list all that we know of at the moment! (there are a lot more to be revealed later)**

**LIGHTSPIRIT:**

**Advanced hunting abilities**

**Heightened senses (mostly hearing and sight)**

**Able to talk to StarClan**

**SHADOWFANG:**

**Advanced fighting abilities**

**Able to tell emotions (no matter how well hidden)**

**Able to talk to the Dark Forest**

**BOTH:**

**Able to read each other's thoughts**

**Find out what other hidden powers the twins have in up-coming chapters! Please don't forget to review and send in those OCs! Remember, I need some for DarkClan, the Dark Forest, and StarClan, please and thank you. ^^ See you next chapter!**

**BONUS POINTS:**

**I haven't talked about the twins appearances in a while, review or PM me what they look like, and I will type a whole chapter, all about what you want it to be about! :D**

***REUPLOADED, I made a lot of typos and bad grammar. -_-'**


End file.
